Several means already exist to help for winter starting, for example the commonly-known block-heater, made of an electrically-heating element; a conventional, full size, heated garage; a dismantable garage which shelters against the wind and bad weather, but which does not bring warmth, and takes a large area, as large as the vehicle itself.
During cold weather, unfortunately, the engine must be run for long periods of time after being started before the vehicle becomes fully operational on the road.
Without question, all these means lack effectiveness, leading to huge energy wastes, or costly structures, or the taking of excessive space.